For collectively handling the plurality of batches of the paper sheets, including banknotes, bar-code tickets and the like, by the paper sheet handling system, one method, which is adapted for separating the batches of the paper sheets, for each transaction, has been known. More specifically, in this method, a separator member, such as a header card or the like, is placed at an uppermost or lowest part of each batch of the paper sheets, so that the batches of the paper sheets can be separated, one from another, by means of such separator members. Namely, by separating the batches of the paper sheets, one from another, by using each corresponding separator member, the information on the association between each recognition result on the paper sheets and the transaction information can be obtained. As used herein, “the transaction information” means ID information on each slot machine installed in a casino, ID information on each cassette detachably attached to the slot machine, information on each customer (e.g., each customer code) provided for identifying each person depositing money, a bank-account number of each customer, or the like.
For instance, JP2000-503956T discloses one method for handling currency, such as banknotes, bar-code tickets and the like, by a currency handling machine. In this method, separator cards are used for separating a plurality of batches of the currency, respectively fed into the currency handling machine. Namely, use of such separator cards enables successive handling of batches of currency without stopping handling operations between respective batches. In this case, each separator card can serve as a means for securely separating each adjacent pair of batches of the currency, one from another.